Problem: Emily did 68 jumping jacks around noon. William did 17 jumping jacks in the morning. How many more jumping jacks did Emily do than William?
Find the difference between Emily's jumping jacks and William's jumping jacks. The difference is $68 - 17$ jumping jacks. $68 - 17 = 51$.